vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika
|-|LGP/E= |-|LG/FR= |-|HG/SS= Summary Erika 'is the sleepy fourth Gym leader of Kanto, known as the Nature Loving Princess. She specializes in the Grass- type, and gives out the Rainbow badge when defeated. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C | 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Erika Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Late teens | Early twenties. Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Celadon City Gym Leader, Nature Loving Princess Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Paralysis and Poison Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (As Absorption) Weepinbell/Victreebel, Poison and Sleep Inducement, Absorption, Plant Manipulation Tangela, Paralysis and Sleep Inducement, Plant Manipulation (As Absorption), Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Vileplume | Absorption, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Jumpluff, Rock Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (As Absorption), Sleep Inducement Tangela, Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation Victreebel, Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption, Healing Bellossom | Plant Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Healing Vileplume, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Venusaur, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation Victreebel, Telekinesis, Absorption, Sleep Inducement, Weather Manipulation Exeggutor, Statistics Amplification, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Plant Manipulation Tangrowth, Weather Manipulation, Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation Bellossom Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans like Red, through she is borderline narcoleptic) | Mountain level (Considerably stronger than Lt. Surge) | Large Mountain level (Superior to Lance team) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brock, Candice and the other Gym Leaders) Speed: Peak Human | At least Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Lt. Surge) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Lance in his first champion run) | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Elesa and the other Gym Leaders) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 50 | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Street level | Mountain level | Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Relatively low by herself. | Very high with her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. | Her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (As a Gym Leader, she is a skilled and intelligent battler) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Fire, Flying, Bug, Poison, and Ice moves are very damaging for the most part, through she has counters for them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for her Pokemon. Key: By Herself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 1) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 5) Pokémon Teams Fire Red/Leaf Green 071Victrebell.png|Victrebell, The Flycatcher Pokémon. 114Tangela.png|Tangela, The Vine Pokémon. 045Vileplume.png|Vileplume, The Flower Pokémon. Heart Gold/Soul Silver 189Jumpluff.png|Jumpluff, The Cottonweed Pokémon. 114Tangela.png|Tangela, The Vine Pokémon. 071Victrebell.png|Victrebell, The Flycatcher Pokémon. 182Bellossom.png|Bellossom, The Flower Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Black/White 2 045Vileplume.png|Vileplume, The Flower Pokémon. Hold Item: Grass Gem 600px-003Venusaur.png|Venusaur, The Seed Pokémon. Hold Item: Hold Item: Sitrus Berry 071Victrebell.png|Victrebell, The Flycatcher Pokémon. Hold Item: Salac Berry 103Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokémon. Hold Item: Tanga Berry 465Tangrowth.png|Tangrowth, The Vine Pokémon. Hold Item: Liechi Berry 182Bellossom.png|Bellossom, The Flower Pokémon. Hold Item: Fighting Gem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7